My first kiss: Asuka version
by Jullytta
Summary: Versão Asuka Langley Sohryu. - - Durante uma pequena discussão, Shinji tenta levar a melhor sobre Asuka. O que ele descobre é que a alemã é um tanto quanto vingativa...


**N/A: Olá. Sei que o site está paradão quanto à fics de Eva em português, mas cheguei à conclusão de que meu perfil não era meu se não tivesse um Asuka e Shinji postado.**

**Não espero que alguém vá ler a história, mas tenho uma pequena explicação a dar:**

**Acredito que quase ninguém tenha lido o mangá de Eva, mas aqui vai um pouco de spoiler para colocar o contexto: a história começa logo após a conversa de Shinji e Asuka sobre os sentimentos de Hikari quanto a Toji. Apenas uns dias depois do black-out da Nerv, onde Asuka sugeriu que os dois se beijassem, o que não aconteceu porque Kaji e Misato interromperam. Acho que estamos no capítulo 35, não tenho certeza. Enfim, quem leu sabe do que eu estou falando. Quem não leu, agora sabe o que aconteceu e vai entender a história.**

My first kiss

_was a little like this_

_Mulheres são incompreensíveis._ Shinji pensou consigo. _Será que a atitude feminina significa pegar pesado com o cara que elas gostam?_ Era sobre Hikari, óbvio. Sempre sendo tão dura com Toji. Ele não imaginaria que... _Misato é assim também,_ lembrou-se. Ele olhou de relance para Asuka, sentada um pouco atrás dele. _Espera, Asuka sempre pega pesado comigo. _O pensamento foi embora rápido. _De jeito nenhum! É só o jeito do contra dela - sorte do senhor Kaji,_ ele riu sozinho com este último pensamento.

- Ei! Por que você fica olhando pra mim e rindo? - Asuka reclamou. Shinji deu de ombros.

- Só estava pensando o quanto você é contrária a essa regra.

- Que regra? - Asuka levantou uma sombrancelha. Shinji não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

_Ainda bem que ela é diferente das outras. Já imaginou se a Asuka tratasse o cara que ela gostasse com ainda mais desprezo do que o usual? Eu teria muita pena dele..._ Continuou Shinji em seus pensamentos. _Se na mente feminina carinho é igual a porrada, Asuka seria capaz de nocautear o namorado,_ ele riu um pouco mais. _Pior que isso, quando fosse beijá-lo, ela provavelmente morderia o cara_.

- Ainda bem que aquilo não rolou... - Murmurou sozinho.

- Aquilo o que? - Asuka berrou atrás dele, e Shinji castigou-se mentalmente por esquecer que ela tinha uma super audição.

- Nada, Asuka.

- Agora eu quero saber. - Ela sentou mais para frente, perto dele. - Que tanto você murmura e ri?

Shinji suspirou. Ela não era do tipo que deixava para lá.

- É que as mulheres são confusas. Eu nunca pensaria que a Hikari... ela sempre pega no pé do Toji, entende?

- E não dizem por aí que quando uma garota pega muito no pé de um garoto, é porque ela gosta dele? - Asuka deixou seu sorvete de lado um instante. Shinji arqueou uma sombrancelha.

- Mas você pega muito no pé.

Asuka fez uma careta. - Eu disse, quando uma garota pega no pé de um garoto. Você não é um garoto. - Ela sorriu, satisfeita com sua resposta ofensiva. Shinji tentou ignorá-la.

- É por isso que eu disse que você é contrária à regra.

As atenções de Asuka voltaram para o sorvete de melancia. - Pela primeira vez no dia você disse algo certo, Baka-Shinji. - Ela parecia orgulhosa de sua própria personalidade agressiva. - Mas ainda não entendi por que você estava rindo.

Shinji sabia, é claro, que responder a verdade era o mesmo que comprar briga com a ruiva. Mas ei, se ela estivesse em seu lugar, não perderia a oportunidade de ofendê-lo. Era uma ótima chance de deixá-la com a cara no chão.

- Estava só imaginando o tipo de sofrimento que você causaria ao seu namorado, se não fosse tão diferente das outras meninas. - Shinji riu sarcástico. - É um alívio que você não tenha me beijado naquele dia. Você podia ter me mordido, e eu morreria envenenado.

_Sua cobra._ Asuka pegou o xingamento no ar. Ela ia gritar algo enfurecida, mas uma ideia um tanto quanto mais maléfica passou por sua cabeça - e ela tratou de colocar o plano em prática.

- Oh... - Murmurou. Ela permaneceu alguns segundos calada, com uma expressão sofrida, enquanto assistia Shinji sorrir vitorioso. _Babaca,_ pensou, _nem sabe o que está por vir_. Virando o rosto bruscamente e fechando os olhos, Asuka correu para seu quarto e bateu a porta logo a seguir.

Ela esperou mais alguns minutos, até ter certeza de que Shinji já teria ignorado sua saída de cena, e começou a se concentrar em chorar. Não foi tão difícil; apesar de tudo, ela não era tão péssima atriz assim. Quando seus olhos já estavam vermelhos o suficiemente, Asuka aumentou o volume do choro - seus soluços cada vez mais altos, e ela tinha certeza de que àquela hora Shinji já a estaria ouvindo.

Dito e feito, mais dois minutos e ela pôde ouvir leves batidas na porta.

- A-asuka...? - Ouviu a voz de Shinji, do outro lado. - Está tudo bem?

- Vai embora! - Ela gritou, sua voz marcada com choro.

- Asuka... será que a gente pode conversar? - Ele parecia tenso. Asuka reprimiu um risinho antes de responder:

- Não quero conversar com você, seu grosso!

- Você... você está chorando? - Ele estava cada vez mais nervoso, e Asuka se policiou para não sorrir. Shinji podia abrir a porta a qualquer momento e encontrá-la rindo. - Olha, se você me deixar entrar...

- Para quê? - Ela perguntou cheia de dor. - Para você me magoar outra vez?

Asuka abraçou as pernas e escondeu o rosto um segundo antes de Shinji abrir alguns poucos centímetros da porta de correr. Ela sabia que ele provavelmente a estava encarando, e devia estar se sentindo muito culpado agora. _Só mais um pouco_, pensou.

- Asuka... - Shinji murmurou enquanto se aproximava da cama. - Me desc... - Começou ele, colocando uma mão no ombro da garota. Ela tremeu e o cortou:

- Não toque em mim!

- Ei! - Shinji recuou, e Asuka teve que se esforçar muito para não rir, tamanha era a culpa estampada em sua voz. - Eu não achei que você ia levar a sério...

- Você é tão insensível! - Asuka revantou o rosto, e ficou satisfeita com o susto que Shinji levou ao perceber seus olhos vermelhos. - Você acha que eu nunca me machuco com o que os outros dizem, não é?

- Eu achei... - Ele começou, mas Asuka o cortou de novo.

- Que eu não tinha um coração, é isso? - Ela esfregou as lágrimas para longe. - Saia daqui, seu estúpido!

Shinji cautelosamente sentou-se ao seu lado na cama enquanto tentava se desculpar. - Se você puder me perdoar... - Asuka virou o rosto teatralmente. Shinji continuou. - Eu juro que não penso aquilo de verdade.

Asuka levantou os olhos para ele, parecendo magoada. - Você só me vê como uma víbora.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. - Não é verdade. Eu só estava querendo te irritar. Eu não acho que sua mordida é venenosa.

_Quase lá, quase lá_. - Não estou acreditando em você.

- Eu juro, eu... - Shinji tentou se consertar. Asuka sabia que estava perto. Ele estava quase caindo. - Eu...

- Você prefiriria beijar uma cobra a me beijar, eu sei disso.

- Não! - Shinji estava ficando _tão_ preocupado. Asuka teve que se esforçar muito para não rir agora. - Acredite em mim, eu não quis dizer aquilo. Olha, se você quiser, eu... eu posso beijar você.

Asuka mordeu os lábios, apenas para reprimir o sorriso de vitória. Ao invés disso, ela o olhou o mais inocentemente possível. - Você pode?

- Claro. - O terceiro parecia disposto a qualquer coisa para se redimir. Asuka manteve seu semblante triste e sua voz baixa quando disse:

- Então feche os olhos.

Ele obedeceu prontamente. _Bingo,_ ela pensou, mas não riu. Já havia segurado por muito tempo, e podia esperar um pouco mais. Asuka aproximou seu rosto do dele, os lábios de Shinji estavam se curvando... _quase lá._

_Nhac._

- AI! - Shinji gritou, levando a mão à boca. - VOCÊ ME MORDEU!

_Pronto!_ Asuka finalmente deixou-se rir. Rir não, Asuka estava gargalhando muito alto. Ela observou o rosto irritado de Shinji por um tempo, e aquilo só a fez rir mais. Quando finalmente conseguiu recuperar o fôlego, suas bochechas estavam coradas por rir tanto.

- Eu não acredito que você caiu nessa! - Ela disse entre os risos. - _Você me magou, Shinji-kun_. Ah, mein Gott, eu nunca ri tanto na minha vida! - Asuka deu um suspiro divertido. - Você tinha que ver a sua cara de culpa!

Shinji não estava tão feliz. Ele encarava a alemã com uma carranca enorme. _Essa megera me enganou direitinho_, pensou consigo. _E eu achando que a tinha machucado..._ Shinji tocou novamente os lábios, que estavam doloridos agora. _Não acredito que ela me mordeu mesmo!_

A segunda criança, por sua vez, parecia mais feliz do que nunca. Sempre que ela conseguia parar de rir e encarava Shinji outra vez, acabava caindo na risada. Shinji sabia que não era tão mal quanto ela, mas precisava encontrar uma forma de se vingar. E rápido.

Foi então que uma ideia veio à sua cabeça, e Shinji não conseguiu deixar de sorrir com maldade. Asuka estava entretida demais rindo para prestar atenção no que o garoto estava fazendo, e quando finalmente parou para respirar, percebeu que ele estava mais perto. Perto demais. Ela começou a pensar no que ele ia fazer - socá-la, empurrá-la, fazer lhe cócegas ou ainda começar a chorar. Ele não seguiu nenhuma das alternativas; apertou sua cintura com força e empurrou os lábios contra os dela.

É claro que ela não esperava por isso, e engasgou em uma de suas satisfeitas risadas. Shinji, por outro lado, não sabia beijar garotas - ele nunca tinha beijado uma - mas estava empenhado em sua vingança. Ele soube que estava fazendo a coisa certa quando sentiu o corpo de Asuka ficar mole debaixo do dele, e os lábios dela começaram a se mover junto dos dele. Ela tinha gosto de melancia - sem dúvidas do porquê - e Shinji esperou mais alguns segundos antes de largá-la de supetão. Asuka sacudiu a cabeça como se estivesse tentando se recuperar do susto, e Shinji aproveitou para se levantar.

- Engole essa, Soryu. - Shinji disse muito orgulhoso de si. E antes que ela pudesse gritar com ele ou jogar algo pesado em sua cabeça, Shinji saiu do quarto a passos pesados, batendo a porta no caminho.

Asuka jurou que, assim que suas pernas voltassem a lhe obedecer, aquele baka teria uma vingança merecida.

**-x-x-x-x-Fim-x-x-x-x-**


End file.
